


More Than Schools

by sagaluthien



Category: Criminal Minds, Numbers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie find only one thing that keeps Specer silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Schools

"Do you never stop?" Charlie asked, as Spencer seemed to have come into a second breath with his exposition.

"I'm sorry. Most of my friends know to stop me if I get too into what I'm talking about." 

Though it didn't take long before Spencer was at it again, as they changed the subject to their academic achievements.

Just to get him to shut up this time, Charlie took a grip around Spencer's neck and kissed him. It did work. After a moment, Spencer seemed to like the other thoughts and answered with a heated kiss.

Both looked around and without words they left to continue elsewhere. They felt they might have something more together than how bright they are.

***The End***


End file.
